1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of humidifiers. Specifically, the present invention is related to humidifiers with a float and switch mechanism that controls the operation of the humidifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humidifiers are principally used during winter to add moisture to room air. As is well known, the capacity of air to carry water vapor is reduced as temperature decreases, and the use of electric or gas heating also tends to lower the moisture of room air. Humidification of room air protects the human respiratory system against viruses and air pollutants, ameliorates some symptoms of the common cold, and prevents atopic dermatitis. Humidification of room air also can reduce static electricity and protect furniture and upholstery.
A wide variety of humidifiers have been constructed. A conventional float and switch mechanism in the reservoir provides automatic control of the humidifier when the water level drops below a preconceived depth. Thus, the humidifier will not run when it is depleted of water. Unfortunately, some amount of water remains in the reservoir and the internal parts of the humidifier after shut off. Retention of water in the reservoir and apparatus promotes the growth of mold and bacteria if the humidifier is not in used for an extended period.
The end of the winter season or long periods not requiring humidification are some occasions when complete dry out of the humidifier may be desirable. On such occasions, it is advantageous to allow the humidifier to continue to run, depleting the unit of water and drying out the internal parts. Drying the reservoir and components extends the life of the humidifier and keeps the unit clean for future use.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a solution to the problem of retaining water in humidifiers at the end of their required use.
In view of the foregoing and other considerations, the present invention relates to a dry out mechanism for a humidifier.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a humidifier includes a reservoir adapted to contain fluid. A wick is situated to be wetted by fluid contained in the reservoir. A fan is operable to move air through the wick to humidify the air. A switch for controlling operation of the fan is also provided. A float is movable between a first position to activate the switch and a second position to deactivate the switch. A float holder connects the float to the humidifier. The float holder has a first setting in which the float is movable between the first and second positions in response to the level of fluid contained in the reservoir. The float holder also has a second setting in which the float is fixed in the first position independent of the level of fluid contained in the reservoir.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for drying out a humidifier. The humidifier includes a reservoir for holding a fluid such as water. There is also a wick situated relative to the reservoir to be wetted by the fluid from the reservoir. There is further provided a fan for moving air through the wick to be moistened. The method includes allowing a float to have a first range of movement, wherein the float activates and deactivates the fan in response to the amount of fluid contained in the reservoir. The method also includes allowing the float to have a second range of movement, wherein the float activates the fan independent of the amount of fluid contained in the reservoir.